Kid Icarus: A newer beginning
by Surretuns
Summary: Reboot of Kid Icarus: A new beginning. When Palutena senses an interdimensional portal opening in the LvsD arena, she sends Pit to investigate it. They never expected that 4 special teenagers would come out of it. Rated T for language, violence and suggestive themes.


**Prologue: Metamorphosis**

**Well, well, well, it's me, Surretuns, again. And, well... I was reading my story and I noticed some huge problems (like the anti-climatic use of the Xenomorph on the original Prologue), so, I've decided to rewrite it. It will take some time, of course, but, it'll be way better than the original. It'll mostly consist of fixing grammar errors, but I'll change some scenes completely (like the previously mentioned misuse of the Xenomorph). Also, Helia's hair and a certain character's first trasformation will suffer a little change here;**

**Pairings: Pit X Viridi, Pittoo X Phosphora, OC(Retuns) X OC(Luna), OC(Nathan) X OC(Helia)**

**Rated T for language, suggestive themes and violence;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kid Icarus. I only own my OCs: Retuns, Luna, Nathan and Helia; I also don't own what my OCs transform into;**

**Just as a reminder: The Kid Icarus cast won't appear until next chapter. This is more of an introduction to my OCs;**

**No flames, please;**

**P.S: Even though this is an attempt to have as few grammar errors as possible, let me remind you that English isn't my first language;**

**P.S.S: I'm sorry if you don't like what my OCs transform into;**

**So, without anything on my way, let's start Kid Icarus: A newer beggining.**

_Italics for thoughts;_

**_Bold italics for telepathic comunication._**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

In a town named "Fice", known for its hot-as-hell summers and sub-zero winters, there live four friends:

Retuns, the leader of the group, is, normally, a calm 16 year-old gentleman. But, when someone threatens his friends and/or family (especially Luna) he becomes a force to be reckoned with.

He has light brown organized hair, with green-blue eyes, and is rarely seen without a red/black/white combo. He's also a master with the piano;

Nathan, Retuns's twin brother, is a happy-go-lucky (and sometimes perverted) person , but he's very smart and, when needed, serious.

He has dark brown bedhead hair, with brown eyes, and always try to be seen with something that matches his mood (for example, red for anger, blue for calm, etc). He often combines the sound of his violin with Retuns' piano;

Luna is a very happy 15-year old girl, especially at nights with full moon.

She has a dark hair with shiny things that resembles stars on it, with dark blue eyes. She loves to use something that combines with her eyes and a necklace in the shape of a crescent moon. Her ability with Sound Effects is almost unmatched. She can make the sound of almost every instrument with this;

Helia is Luna's twin sister. She's a very shy girl, but, she can get very energetic during days where the sun shines more than it's supposed to.

She has sky-blue hair while the top of her head is blonde, which could be compared to a sunny day, and amber eyes. She likes to use something that combines with her hair and, like her sister, always use a necklace in the shape of the sun. Her voice is something everyone loves to hear, but, since she is super shy, she often stays in the background singing.

They were adopted by an old couple, Angel and Cimar, who always wanted to have kids but couldn't because Angel had a rare disease where she couldn't get pregnant.

The kids always wanted to know who their real parents were or where they were. But with so little information about them, they gave up on it. But, one day...

* * *

**Retuns' POV, in front of a library**

Gods, where are they? I knew I should've waited for them but nooooo, I had to go ahead.

_You know what? I'll go back and see what they are doing _I started to walk on the deserted street until I saw two people unconscious in an alley. _Wait_ I thought, _Those hairs... HELIA? NA__THAN? _I've ran into their directions to see if they were okay, but... Where's Luna?

"Nathan! Helia! What happened? And why is Luna not with you?!" As they started to stir, I saw something in the back of the alley. Luna's crescent moon necklace.

"I'm sorry, Retuns. I'm truly sorry. It all happened so fast."

"Nathan, just... tell him." Helia barely got that out of her mouth.

"Luna was... Kidnapped."

"WHAT?! HOW?!" My heart started to ache but I ignored it.

"We were going to the library until Rex, the bully of our class, somehow, started following us. I thought he was just going to the same direction, that is, until the deserted part of the street, where he, somehow, knocked me, Helia and Luna out, at the same time. The last thing I remember is him taking Luna to the direction of the forest. I'm so sorry for not noticing that, Retuns." The pain in my heart started to get worse.

"I know that you did your best, Nathan. Now I just need to find that son of a gun, and give him what he deserves."

"WHAT?! NO! HE MAY EVEN KILL YOU!"

"At least it's better than doing nothing. ARGH!" The pain became unbearable, and I started to clutch my chest.

"RETUNS!" I've heard them scream before I passed out.

* * *

**Inside Retuns' mind**

_What happened? Where am I? Why is this place all white? _As I thought that, the place started to darken. And, right from nowhere, a woman in a dark dress with black hair appeared.

"Hello, my son. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Wait, 'my son'? Does that mean... you're my mother?"

"Oh, sometimes I forget that we haven't met. But, yes, I'm your mother. Or to be more precise, her spirit." She said with a smile.

"Spirit? You're dead?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to chat now. You need to awaken your true power." She held her hand towards me, and my heart started to ache again. Even worse than before.

"AARGGHHHH!" This time it wasn't just my heart. It was my whole body. And strange things happened, too. I felt one of my fingers turnin into two on each hand , one of my toes disappearing to make one claw-like thing coming from the back of each foot, four things growing from my back, my shoulders getting a little higher (like shoulder pads) and something long, probably a tail, coming from my behinds. But the last part was the strangest. My vision started to fade until I couldn't see anything, and I also felt the back of my skull growing. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, it's a Xenomorph, from the Alien franchise. Why a Xenomorph you may ask? Simple: THEY ARE FREAKING AWESOME!)**

After this transformation I blacked out, with my mother saying "Go and save your treasured one."

* * *

**Back to the real world, Nathan's POV**

Holy cow! First, Luna gets kidnapped and, now, Retuns passes out. Just what is gonna happen next?

"Nathan. Look." Helia said, pointing to Retuns. I gasped. There was some kind of dark aura around him! It completely involved him and, after some time, it left some kind of black, eyeless creature in Retuns' place.

"Is that Retuns?" Was the only thing that came from my mouth.

"I hope so." So do I, Helia.

"Hrm." It started to move. Please tell me that it's still Retuns. I don't want this day to get even worse.

"Nathan? Helia?" That's... Retuns' voice. Phew, don't need to worry about that now. Just how can we show him his new appearance?

"Why are you looking at me like you've seen a ghost?" Wait... HE CAN SEE? How? Well... that makes the fact of showing it to him easier, even though he hasn't noticed his newly obtained, obviously long-as-hell tail.

"Errr... how many fingers are in your hand, Retuns?" Childish, I know, but, probably, the easiest way to not shock him that much.

"What? Is that a joke? Cause if it is, I'm not laug-" Oh, he "saw" his hand.

"1,2,3,4,5,6." He paused, breathed, and started to count again.

"Oh, no. Please, Helia, do you have a mirror?"

"I-I think I do have one here." She said scared of him, while searching in her purse.

She found the mirror and gave it to Retuns. His reaction was... normal?

"So, I guess I really did become this... thing, didn't I?"

"Seriously, Retuns? You're not even surprised that, suddenly, you transform into this thing?"

"I was, at first, but I already got used to it." Wow.

"Just one question. How did you transform?"

"I'll explain it later. Right now I have to save Luna from that asshole."

"But. WAIT!" Too late, Helia. He already ran to search for the guy... on four?

* * *

**Somewhere in the outskirsts of the town, Retuns' POV**

Wow. I got here faster than I thought I would. This metamorphosis sure got its good things, and its smelling sense is really good. I can feel Luna's scent mixed with Rex's. I seriously want to find him and slowly torture him until he passes out. Then, just maybe, I'll leave him in the door of the infirmary. *sighs* _I'm getting way too ahead of myself. First I'll need to find him. And... I think he's in that wooden two-story house._ _Perfect. An isolated place where I can beat the crap out of him without anyone noticing. _As I thought that, I started to hear his voice alongside 2 other masculine voices. _Damn. He's with his friends._ There was him, with his black hair, a T-Rex T-shirt and green pants. Right behind him was Luna, tied to a chair. I recognized the first one of Rex's friends as Thomas, his right-hand man (more like yes-man to me), his hair and clothes were the same as always. A ridiculous multi-colored tomahawk while wearing "bad guys" clothes. Then, next to him, was Michael, the right-hand man's right-hand man, with his blonde hair that goes all the way down to the middle of his back and effeminate clothes... I think that's Michael at least, since I could be mistaking him for a girl... again. And the other two were some random thugs, that looked like they came from a cliché action film that I didn't know. I mean, really? A shirt that has "I'm a bad guy" wrote in it would be more discrete.

"Do you know when the boss is going to appear?" _There's another one?! __Then, who is it? I don't know anyone else that would even think of being one of these guys' frie-_

"Boys. I'm here." _That voice... Helen? Oh god. It all makes sense now. _You see, Helen is the richest and, often considered, the most beautiful girl in the whole town, with her silver hair and her *coughsbodycoughs* and, unfortunately, she fell in love with me. And she doesn't want any girl near me. Not even my adoptive mother. If she had a better personality, like not using her money as a way to win things, then maybe, just maybe, I could've thought about dating her the day she confessed to me. And, the fact that I've already got a huge crush on Luna didn't help much. *sighs* _Well, better start to search someplace to enter and take them out the guys out. _I searched and searched but couldn't find a way to enter until I stepped on a very well hidden door that probably led to the basement. _Wait. How can I see with no eyes? _The question finally came to me as I entered the door. _Is it possible that my other senses got so good that they've replaced my vision? That might explain how I can "hear" and "smell" the colors and objects. _Yeah, it was probably that. I thought on a way to get one of them down here, since it was really dark I could blend in with the surroundings so it wouldn't be that hard... I hope it is like that. _Now, how to attract them? There are so many options for so little time. You know what? The old scratching the floor will do it. _I readied my tail, and my ears since it can hurt a lot and..._  
_

*Craaaacccckkkkkkkkkkk* ****(A/N: I'm sorry if that's not even the sound it make. I've only heard in movies.)****

"What was that? Janjo, Jamanta, take your bats and lanterns and go check it out. It's probably someone trying to play hero. But if it's Retuns, knock him out and take him to my bedroom." _What is wrong with this girl?! No, better question. What is RIGHT with her? And also,_ b_ats? Seriously? How cliché can these guys be? Well, better start to pretend I'm a statue, since I actually forgot that she could buy lanterns... curse it, I'm starting to become cliché as well. _I searched for the perfect spot and I found some kind of rock. I stood on four with a hand up and my tail besides me. They arrived with the bats and started to examine every single part of this basement. _Are they really that dumb? They haven't even expected this place. Whatever, I'll just stop pretending when they're right next to each other and BAM! Knock them out. Just need to wait.__  
_

"Have. You. Seen. Something strange. Janjo?" _Wait. THAT'S HOW THEY TALK?! They sound like robots!_

"No. Nothing. Maybe. That. Was. Just. Some. Rats." _Argh. GET NEAR EACH OTHER, DAMN IT!_

They started to go to the stairs and I, carefully but with a kinda fast pace, followed them. But, at the last second, one of them turned and saw me. But it was too late for them.

"WHAT IS THIS?" As he finished that, I took their heads and clubbed them together. Not that hard, though. At least he didn't talk like a robot.

As they fell on the ground, I noticed that it was useless staying here, since the people from the house heard his scream. So I started to punch the wooden ceiling until it broke and my hand went through it. I heard Helen and Luna scream, while the others shouted a "What the...!". I broke what was needed for me to go up. Luna was still tied to the chair and it looked like Helen was talking to her. They were looking at me.

"Are you shocked with what you see?" I asked them.

"What are you?" Helen asked, still scared.

"Your worst enemy."

"No. You're an abomination, that should be killed right now. Boys. Take care of him. Use your brass knuckles that I bought at the black market." _That probably answers my question. There's nothing right with Helen. _They equipped themselves and came to me, all at once.

"Three against one? Huh. I need to test this form so, I'll take it." I dodged Thomas' punch, and, right after that, Rex went all wild. I grabbed him with my tail, and threw him on the wall. One down, two to go. This form is stronger than it looks. Michael tried to hit me from behind, but I acted faster and punched him right on his face, knocking some of his teeth out.

"I want to see you flirting with other girls now." Only one more to go now. Thomas discarted the brass knuckles and draw a sharp knife. Like that's going to intimidate me. I quickly disarmed him using my tail to grab his arm, and grabing the knife like I don't give a crap about what's happening.

"Thank you. Now, good night." I said that as I hit him behind his neck, hard enough to make him faint. I started to slowly walk towards Helen.

"S-stay back." Helen said as she started to back out.

"Why should I?"

"What do you want from me? Is it money? I can give it to you, as long as you don't hurt me."

"Ha. Hahahahahaha. You really think I'm going to sell myself that easily? And, don't worry, I don't hurt ladies. Even the worst of them. Just run. As fast as you can. And never come back to this house. Ever." I said as I opened the door for her to get away. She got up and sped off. I turned to Luna and-

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER! GET OUT!" She started moving relentlessly. Didn't she hear me saying that I don't hurt girls?

"Whoah, Luna. Calm down."

"MONS-" Silence filled the air. Awkward.

"W-wait. H-ho-how do you know m-my name?"

"Because... it's me, Retuns."

"Retuns? But, how? Can you turn back into a human?" She asked as I cut the ropes that tied her to the chair with my sharp tail.

"I... honestly don't know. For both questions." _**But you can revert to your normal form, my child. Just imagine yourself as a human and then, Poofty. You're back to normal. **_That's what a voice in the back of my mind was saying as I guided Luna to the door. I did just what it said, a light envolved me and I could feel my body returning to its human self. It did hurt a little less than before, but at least my clothes are still on.

"Well... that works too."

"Yeah." I said as I looked into her beautiful dark blue eyes.

"*Ahem* I do think this is yours." I showed the necklace to her.

"Thanks." She said as I put it where it belongs. Then, I started to look at her face, to see if there was something wrong.

"Awwwww. What a cute couple. Helia, you should've brought your camera." I blushed as I looked away from Luna and saw Nathan and Helia.

"What? How did you guys get here?"

"Oh, you know. You're not the best person I know in going stealth. We just followed your trail."

"Trail? What kind of..." They showed my footprints which were pretty visible even in concrete.

"Do you mean that it's heavy or that it's strong?" I asked him.

"Heavy? No, or else you couldn't go that fast. Strong? Yes. But that's a thing for another day. Tell us. How did you transform? We're curious." As he was saying that, the girls were getting farther away.

"Another time, okay? I really don't want to be here when they wake up."

"They? Retuns, what, exactly, happened inside that house?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you guys at home. We do need to do that homework at the library."

"Okay... just, please. Tell me what happened. Especially the finale. Did you two kiss? Oh, wait. Did she invite you to her room tonight? You're such a lucky guy!"

"... Seriously? That's all you think? She was freaking kidnapped, for crying out loud! And who knows what they would do to her. Of course she wouldn't thank me with 'that'! A simple 'thank you' is fine for me."

"Okay, okay. Maybe not the finale. Oops. Helia's calling." He went to Helia while Luna, suddenly, appeared besides me.

"Err... Retuns?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Could you please go to my room tonight? I need to talk to you."

"Oh... okay." From the distance, I could see Nathan giving me one of his famous grins. Gods. Did he hear that? Or did he just think that it was something dirty? I swear, his dirty mind will still get us all in trouble.

* * *

**Angel and Cimar's house, 2 hours later**

"YOU WHAT?!" Was the response of our adoptive parents to my decision on saving Luna alone. Of course, I didn't mention the transformation so they wouldn't think that something went wrong with me. And also for the fact that I decided to show it to them right now.

"Retuns, we do respect what you did to save Luna. But that wasn't like you, going all-out without a plan. Are you hiding something from us?" Dad said. They're not easily fooled since they were expert cops during their younger years.

"*sigh* Alright. You won. There's something else that I want to talk about. But again, they say that an image is worth a thousand words, so here goes nothing. Just promise me you won't be scared." I started to think that I was that creature and a black light envolved me as I felt my body changing again to that thing.

I looked at our parents thinking that they would be scared beyond believe. But when I saw them, I could see sadness and disbelief in those 2 sets of eyes.

"My gods. Is it that time already, Angel?"

"*sigh* Darling, I think they're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Follow us, children. We have lots to explain at the basement."

* * *

**At the basement**

I'll confess. It's the first time I've always been here. Our parents never let us enter here for some sort of reason. It was empty with only something covered by a cloth on the far side, and that's where we were going.

"Children... look at this." Dad removed the cloth and under it was a... big crib with what looks like 4-fastening belts on it?

"What. Is that?"

"Children... what we're trying to *sob* say is that..." Mom was on the verge of tears saying that.

"Please, Angel. It'll be better if I say it to them since I've been rehearsing." What?

"*cahem* Children... you're not from this dimension."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true. We saw the portal opening and delivering you, alongside this letter." he took said letter from his jacket.

"A LETTER?!" We're pretty synchronized today, aren't we? After giving it to me, I started to read:

* * *

_"Dear someone that finds the crib and, __therefore, reads this letter:_

_Unfortunately, I cannot tell you who I am. But, what I can tell you, is that I'm from another dimension. It may sound crazy to you, but that's the truth._

_We sent our children to this place because it's not safe here anymore. **He**'ll kill them if **he** finds them. So, we used a huge part of our powers to send them to another dimension._

_The babies already have names:_

_The boy with blue-green eyes and light brown hair is Retuns. The other boy, with brown eyes and dark brown hair, is Nathan, Retuns' twin brother. The girl with dark blue eyes and dark hair with some 'stars' on it is Luna, my best friend's daughter. The other girl, with amber eyes and blue hair with some golden on its top, is Helia, Luna's twin sister._

_Me and my husband, as well as Luna and Helia's parents, were being hunted by a being that wanted our powers for **his** evil deeds._

_Now, since they're still very young, they're like normal person. But, around their teenage, their special powers may finally awake._

_If one of them show his/her powers to you, please, show them this letter and ask them a question:_

_'Do you want to go back to your real home?'_

_If they all answer 'yes' a spell shall appear on the back of this letter, and they shall read it while offering part of their blood, each one of them. But, once the spell is complete, everyone will forget that they even existed in this place._

_If the answer is 'no'... we'll respect that, since we may not be around the living during the time it happens._

_If you're one of the children, please, think carefully. You only get one chance with this spell._

_Retuns, Nathan. I'm sorry we couldn't find you a proper parting gift, while Luna and Helia received a crescent moon and sun necklace, respectively._

_With full gratitude,_

_Retuns and Nathan's mom."_

As I finished reading the letter I could only feel pain inside my heart. They're... dead? That would explain why mom's spirit appeared for me when I went to save Luna.

And now, we've got a choice. To stay here, or to go back to our real home.

"You may need some time to think, kids. It's better to relax and answer tomorrow." Mom said

"Okay." We all said with uncertainty.

Still got to go to Luna's room.

**Luna and Helia's room**

After we all took our baths, we went to our rooms, but Helia went to mine and Nathan's and I went to Luna and Helia's room (while receiving one of Nathan's grins) and started to talk with Luna about other things and what would be our choice until...

"You know... I never got to properly thank you from saving me, today."

"You don't need to thank me. Just the fact that you're safe is fine with me."

"But. I wanted to thank you." It's better for me to just give up, since I know that she's really persistent when the matter is thanking._  
_

"*sighs* Fine."

"Yes. Now. Close your eyes." She said as a blush started to appear on her face.

I closed my eyes and what happened next completely got me off-guard. Her lips were pressing against mine. The girl, which I've got a major crush since my childhood, is kissing me. If this is a dream, please, don't wake me up.

After we separated, I was blushing like there was no tomorrow. _Welcome to Blushland. Population: 2 (right now)_

"Thank you." She said.

"... I think... we should go back to sleep."

"No, please. Sleep here with me." _Oh, man. This will be a loooooooooooooong night, won't it?_

"Errrr..."

"Pweeeeeeeeasseee." Oh, god. She activated her ultimate weapon: the mix of both Honey mode, which makes her the sweetest person in the world (in my opinion, she didn't even need to use them), and the puppy eyes.

"... Okay." I really can't resist the puppy eyes. Imagine it combined with Honey mode.

"Yay."

After a little discussion of where I should sleep (I wanted to sleep in Helia's bed, since she was already sleeping in my room, and Luna wanted me to sleep in the same bed as her, still as a part of her thanks), we have decided that I should sleep with her.**  
**

We've changed into our pajamas, mine being a short-sleeve red T-shirt and black pants, while she changed into a starry long-sleeved dark blue combo. After noticing that we were staring at each other, we went to sleep without saying anything.

"Hey, Retuns."

"Yes, Luna?"

"Could you, please, hug me until I sleep?" And there I go to Blushtopolis.

"... Okay." I said with uncertainty as I started hugging her... I hope I don't do anything wrong.

"Retuns."

"Luna?"

"Goodnight." She kissed me on the cheek after saying this. _How many times am I going to blush today?_

"Goodnight, Luna."

**On the next day**

After having some troubles with Nathan and our adoptive parents about the fact that I slept alongside Luna, while hugging her, we ate our breakfast. Knowing that this would, probably, be the last time we see Angel and Cimar, we started talking about what happened during the years we lived here. After that, we were presented to the long-awaited question:

"Do you want to go back to your real home?"

"Yes." We all answered, knowing the consequences. The back of the letter started to shine as words appearend on it. We remembered the part that we should offer some blood for it to work. I went to the kitchen and brought a sharp knife. I made a medium cut on the palm of my hand. And the others decided to follow it. We held our hands, while saying:

"Oh, dear gods

Please, hear our words

And accept our blood

For us to return to our dimension

And the traces of our existence on what we have called home for so many years

Be forgotten."

As we finished saying that, a portal of light started to involve us, like a cocoon. The last thing I saw, was my adoptive parents, with teary faces. After that, I woke up in a completely white place. Again. As the black creature. It took me a while to notice that I was actually floating in nothingness. After some getting used to, I saw that my friends were already awake, looking at some kind of giant liquid-like sphere.

"Is this the place?" With my question, they noticed that I have awakened.

"I think it is."

"Come on, guys. Be optimistic. We're finally going home." Nathan went to touch the sphere as he said that.

"NATHAN! WAIT!" The three of us yelled, but it was too late. He touched it and it became a black hole, absorbing all of us.

* * *

**Prologue end**

**So... yeah. It took me more than I expected, but at least I gave it to you guys at a very important day for me: my birthday**

**I still think that I could've made this ending better, but, I swear, I gave it all that I could on this prologue.**

**Next chapter may not take that much, since this'll probably be my only chapter with 5k+ words, counting the A/Ns (no promises, though)**

**I hope you like this Reboot of Kid Icarus: A new beginning, and until then, this is it... for now... I really have to change this catchphrase.**


End file.
